Sister to Skywalker: Shadow Dragon
by Roxil
Summary: Tiegan Drake, Anakin Skywalker's secret sister, has kept the secret of her wings for her entire life. But then an accident happens... and she is caught in the middle of it. Will the Jedi Order accept her as she is or will she be forced to live in solitude?
1. Chapter 1

Tiegan Drake flew a Jedi speeders through Courasaunt's beautiful night sky. She would've rather been using her own wings, of course, but there was no chance of that. Not tonight. She had been called to the Temple on an urgent message from her master, Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Come to the Temple as quickly as possible," Obi-wan had said, and Tiegan had immediately picked up the stress in his voice. "There's been an emergency."

So she had obeyed, as always. And now she was zipping purposefully through the crowded air lanes. She had just popped out into a more clear area when a fierce disturbance in the Force hit her at full throttle.

Then the bomb exploded. She was thrown violently from the speeder and barely had time to think as the machine hurled end-over-end…straight towards her. Flinging out her wings, Tiegan somehow managed to twist herself out of the way. Then she was falling.

 _But my wings are spread!_ she thought in a panic.

Then she tried to spread them farther, but the cloak that she wore to cover them had caught itself on the tip of her left wing, trapping it.

The Jedi padawan clawed desperately at the cloak, trying to tear it off, but it was caught fast. She was falling from the heights of Courasaunt, and there was nothing she could do.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin Skywalker immediately knew that something was wrong. The feeling of dread that was sent through the Force was like nothing he'd ever felt. It was so strong that it made him lean against a wall to keep from doubling over.

 _No, no, no! Tiegan…sister…hold on._

He raced for the nearest hangar…and nearly mowed Obi-wan over as Anakin tore around a corner.

"For pity's sake, Anakin, watch were you're going," Obi-wan reprimanded.

Anakin didn't have time to stay and chat. He muttered something under his breath and tried to rush past Obi-wan, but the Jedi master reached out and stopped him. "Why are you so stirred up?"

Trying to control his impatience, Anakin replied, "Something's happened to Tiegan, and I have to find her before she's hurt worse!"

The shocked look on Obi-wan's face told Anakin that his master hadn't felt the same thing he had. But Anakin didn't have time to think about that.

"Then by all means, let's go!"

* * *

The two Jedi donned a speeder and Anakin flew them out into the sky. He immediately saw the smoke billowing in the sky, and realized what had happened. _A terrorist attack?_

He didn't hesitate. Angling the speeder at the bomb site, he pushed it to full throttle, completely ignoring the speed limits. (To Obi-wan's credit, he didn't say a word about Anakin's flying.)

Anakin recoiled in disgust as they came upon the bomb site. Speeders and other vehicles were smashed against buildings and blood littered the wreckage. In the lower depths of the scrap it was dark; almost to dark to see through. But Anakin didn't have to see to find his sister.

 _There!_ He dodged a police speeder, who's driver gave him a wide-eyed look, and landed the vehicle in one of the only clear areas. Then, with fear at what he would find, Anakin dashed toward a dark, lying-down figure.

It was Tiegan. She was unconscious and smeared with ash…and her wings were in plain sight; one tangled in the membrane of her cloak and the other lying splayed, its scales torn and bleeding.

Anakin ran over and knelt down beside her, his horror mounting. He laid a gloved hand on her shoulder and then looked up at Obi-wan, who was staring at her wings with a stony expression. "Get help!" Anakin said, trying to control his anger. How could he have let this happen?

For a heart wrenching moment, Obi-wan didn't move. He continued to stare at the young Jedi's uncovered, tawny dragon wings. Then, finally, he ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay everyone, this is the Sister to Skywalker story that comes before Forever Friends. But I need inspiration! I have the basic outline:

1\. Tiegan is injured in an explosion on Corasaunt that leaves her wings uncovered and she is found by Obi-wan and Anakin who take her back to the temple.

2\. She is panicked that her secret has been revealed, and, with Anakin's reluctant help, she runs from the Jedi.

Yeah...that's about as far as I've gotten. I want this story to portray Tiegan as letting her fear get a hold of her, then she realizes that the Jedi are willing to take her back. I have the beginning and ending mostly worked out, but I need ideas for how everything fits together...

 **This story is basically the zenith of my entire series, and this is your chance to help me work out the kinks! Please leave a review with your ideas!**


End file.
